Ensorcelé(s)
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi du Poney Fringant consacré à Saroumane, en hommage à feu Christopher Lee :'(


**En hommage à Sir Christopher Lee et à l'un de ses plus grands rôles au cinéma, le Poney Fringant propose pour ce nouveau défi le thème de Saroumane – aussi connu sous les noms de Curumo, Curunír, et Sharcoux.**

Ensorcelé(s)

Les yeux du Hobbit étaient vides et grands ouverts, comme surpris qu'on ait pu lui vouloir tant de mal. Il n'avait rien fait, après tout, rien d'autre que d'habiter au mauvais endroit. Y avait-il une malédiction des Champs d'Iris ? se demanda Curumo en fermant avec tristesse les yeux du brave Hobbit.

Une malédiction, oui, certainement. Et toujours la même. Sauron était bien de retour, ainsi que Gandalf l'avait annoncé. Agenouillé dans la boue, Curumo prononça une brève prière à l'adresse de Mandos, puis il se redressa. D'un geste de son bâton, il recouvrit de terre argileuse les corps du Hobbit et de sa petite famille d'un autre, il fit apparaître sur leur tombe un parterre d'iris clairsemés. Radagast s'y serait mieux pris mais, hélas, le temps lui manquait.

Ainsi, Sauron était revenu et enquêtait lui aussi sur les Champs d'Iris. C'était donc qu'il cherchait son trésor perdu et, tout comme Curumo avant lui, il avait appris que l'Anneau Unique était tombé à cet endroit du doigt d'Isildur. Comme Curumo, ses noirs serviteurs avaient été envoyés pour fouiller le lieu ... pour le malheur des Hobbits qui résidaient là. Songeur, celui qu'ils avaient appelé Saroumane contempla le cours lointain de l'Anduin. Sauron était implacable et, déjà, il redevenait puissant.

Une douleur aiguë, brusque et pourtant familière, lui perça soudain le crâne. Grimaçant, Curumo massa ses tempes douloureuses sans parvenir à calmer cette sensation qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis des années. Il lui semblait qu'une bête immonde était venue en lui, aspirant son être, empoisonnant son esprit.

Sa vision se brouilla, et il vit alors des flammes embraser l'Anduin. Les guerres, le sang et la violence, des morts innombrables semblaient le guetter depuis les berges du fleuve en ricanant. Etait-ce une préfiguration de l'avenir ? Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux de jais. Il se sentit glacé, malade, épuisé. Tremblant, il reprit le chemin d'Orthanc.

* * *

Pourquoi ce discours ? Pourquoi ces mensonges ? Pourquoi laissait-il ces mots trompeurs sortir de sa bouche, pourquoi induisait-il en erreur ses fidèles alliés ? Bercés sans le savoir par le charme de sa voix profonde, les membres du Conseil Blanc respectaient sa parole, ils croyaient en lui. Seul Gandalf paraissait avoir des doutes et l'interrogeait encore sur ses découvertes concernant l'Anneau Unique. Curumo s'emporta : on osait douter de lui, après toute l'énergie qu'il avait déployée pour retrouver ce qu'il était advenu de l'Anneau de Sauron ? L'Anduin l'avait pris et la mer l'avait emporté, comme elle avait fait jadis du Silmaril de Maglor. Il n'y avait plus lieu d'en discuter.

L'éternel méfiant, ronchonnant dans sa barbe grise, n'insista pas, mais Curumo devina qu'il ne s'était pas laissé convaincre. Dans l'ombre, il continuerait sans doute à interroger et à questionner, et peut-être finirait-il à son tour par apprendre que ...

Il faudrait le faire suivre. Par précaution. Du reste, c'était pour leur bien à tous, se répéta Curumo pour faire taire ses scrupules. C'était la voie la plus sage. Crispant le poing sur son bâton d'ébène, il reprit le chemin d'Orthanc et fit renforcer les hauts murs qui entouraient la forteresse.

* * *

La pierre, ronde et luisante sous le ciel nocturne, semblait l'appeler. Curumo croyait voir de fins nuages passer sous sa surface noire, des bribes, des ombres d'images. Ah ! Que de connaissances se cachaient en son cœur ! Et comme elles étaient proches, tout juste à sa portée, si seulement il parvenait à trouver le courage de ...

Non, non, se répéta-t-il, c'est un piège, une illusion. Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas.

Epuisé par des années de luttes intérieures, torturé par les flammes qui traversaient sa tête sans répit, il ne savait plus pourquoi il ne devait pas toucher au palantír. Pourtant ses pensées – celles qui lui appartenaient encore – se raccrochaient frénétiquement à cette certitude. _Il ne faut pas. N'y touche pas ! Laisse cette pierre maudite là où elle est._

Et cependant, un simple regard, un bref aperçu ... Que risquait-il, vraiment ? Où était le danger ? Ce n'était qu'une grosse pierre ronde façonnée par un génie depuis longtemps disparu. Le palantír d'Orthanc n'était qu'une pierre mineure, et sombrée dans l'oubli depuis tant d'années. Pourquoi pas ... Juste un bref instant ... _Non ! N'y touche pas !_

Hélas, il osa.


End file.
